


Maybe We'll Be Okay

by TheWorldRevolves



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahch-To, F/M, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldRevolves/pseuds/TheWorldRevolves
Summary: Ben Solo is weak and tired, but alive, after bringing Rey back from the dead with his own life force. Rey carries him to a distant yet familiar planet to care for him. Together, they figure out their future and what the end of the war means for the galaxy.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

This was her first kiss. Eligible, handsome young bachelors were unheard of in the sun-baked deserts of Jakku. She’d never given the idea of kissing someone a second thought. So when her eyes opened to the terrified stare of Ben Solo, his name on her lips, she didn’t hesitate to reach forward to stroke his bloodied face. Her thumb brushed against his lips, feeling the tension in his jaw melt away as she silently comforted him. She leaned back, the confused look on Ben’s face giving her all the more reason to do what she was about to do.

_I hope I don’t regret this,_ she thought, her gaze flickering to his lips. Without warning, she surged forward and kissed him. Before she could pull back and apologize awkwardly, his hand moved to her neck and he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. His warmth radiated from him and Rey welcomed it in the freezing Sith caverns.

She inched back, resting her forehead against Ben’s. He smiled, shyly at first, before allowing himself to really, truly  _ smile _ . Rey realized that this was the first time he’d probably smiled in years. It was beautiful, the way he finally let himself be open to her. She sensed his relief, his joy, rolling off of him in gentle waves, like a calming beacon in the stony depths of Exegol. But as she took a better glimpse at him, she noticed his unusually pale skin and dulling eyes.

“Ben?” she asked him frantically, her other hand moving to his back to keep him upright. He gave her a confused look, lifting his hand and turning it from side to side.

“Rey, I-” He coughed. No blood, thank God. “I’ll be fine.” Rey scurried to his side, heaving his arm over her shoulder and squeezing his hand tightly. She helped him stand, wrapping her arm around his waist when he stumbled. Together, they made their way through the winding caverns, barely avoiding the pieces of chipped rock that fell from the ancient Sith statues as they crumbled. She half-carried Ben to the small platform, jumping on after him when it began to rise. They moved to the center as it rose shakily, off-balance and soon to break. Rey was quick to drag him off when they reached the top before it could crumble beneath their feet. She could see Master Skywalker’s X-Wing parked right where she left it, a silhouette at the end of the tunnel. 

“We’re almost there, Ben. You’ll be alright.” She told him frantically, almost shouting as he began to fade. She pulled him along, using all her strength- _ his  _ strength- to get him to the ship before it was too late. 

She put him down, opening the hatch. It was small in there, a simple one-seater that Rey prayed would fit the two of them. She struggled to lift Ben up, hauling him into the cockpit. She got in the pilot’s seat, spreading her legs awkwardly so she could try to fit Ben between them because she would feel terrible if she’d left him on the floor. He was unconscious, but Rey could still see the slight rise and fall of his chest. She ignited the engine, and for the first time, she glanced out the window and took in her surroundings. It was a graveyard, the debris of a thousand ships large and small scattered across the black oceans of Exegol. She swore she could feel the souls of those lost in battle, condemned to the shadowy depths for the rest of eternity. Not wanting to feel the anguish of war any longer, Rey set her coordinates and broke ground. Her arm tightened across Ben’s chest, keeping him close to her. The weightless feeling of space was familiar to her now, the neon blue light blinding her as she went into hyperspeed. 

_ Let us be free,  _ she thought, praying to an invisible god that she hoped would have mercy.  _ Let he and I have what we have longed for. _

Ahch-To was the same as she remembered it. Rocky cliffs lined the few islands of the ocean planet, dotted with dense green grass and the stone-brick huts of the Lanai caretakers. Rey, in a ship now smaller than the Millennium Falcon, avoided the stony beach that Chewie had landed on. Ben wouldn’t be easy to carry, especially up the winding, weathered path, so she instead chose one of the tiny fields of grass surrounding the ancient Lanai village.

The landing was a little shaky, but Rey managed to safely touch the ground. It rocked back once before stopping completely. Reclining her seat back, she heaved a groggy Ben up and slung his arm over her shoulder.

“Ben, we’re almost there. Hang in there for me.” A tired mumble was all she got in response as she hauled him out of the cockpit. 

Three caretakers watched Rey curiously as she tugged Ben alongside her, their beady eyes narrowing when they recognized the girl who’d made such a wreck of their beloved village. One huffed and continued to go back to sweeping, if not a little rougher this time, while the other two whispered amongst themselves. Rey nodded to them, but she didn’t notice the dirty looks they sent her way as she focused on Ben.

Her own hut had been destroyed in Master Skywalker’s anger when he found her sitting comfortably with Kylo Ren. Icy raindrops pelted her cheeks like nature’s daggers as the hut collapsed, the pull of the Force almost crushing her beneath his rage. Kylo had vanished, the connection broken, when Luke yanked the curtain back and discovered them together with their fingers barely brushing together.

Nothing was there now, the debris swept into the chasm below. Rey only knew of one available hut. 

Luke’s. 

She tugged Ben up the stairs, pulling the faded curtain, the one that had replaced the door Chewie kicked down, aside and entering the dark space. A single beam of sunshine poked through the small gap between two bricks, casting a bright light on the late Jedi’s things. Trinkets, but just a few, lay on a shelf. A dresser and a bench were barren, devoid of any cloth or even a mattress. Rey sighed at the sight.

A chirp outside startled her. A Lanai caretaker stood at the entrance, silent but holding out a stack of blankets to her. Rey, astonished at the kind gesture, took the offering gently from her hand. She knew the caretaker wouldn’t understand her, but she still whispered a “Thank you.” as the Lanai went back to her cleaning duties. Unloading the package across the dresser, Rey found that not only did the caretaker gift them with blankets, she also supplied the pair with a hunting knife, a bar of soap, and clothing. The garments were simple, sand-colored and rough to withstand the elements of Ahch-To. Rey spread of one the soft, red blankets across the bench, heaving Ben onto it and covering him with another blanket.

Only now, as she stroked his face, did she notice what a mess they both were. She ran her fingers through her greasy hair, tugging them through the clumps that were matted with hers, and Ben’s, blood. Glancing at Ben, she figured she’d clean herself up while he rested. Kissing his forehead tenderly, she picked up one of the robe-like garments and the bar of soap and headed out the door.

It was a sunny, breezy day, the perfect kind for a bath. Rey discovered a pond she hadn’t seen before, glassy water half-hidden in the shade behind two black boulders. Removing her torn and dirty clothes, she slipped into the cold water with a gasp as it lapped at her skin. She took a moment to adjust to the feeling, before relaxing and letting the water take hold of her. 

The silence of the little cave unleashed the rapid-fire sound of her thoughts, memories, and considerations echoing in her mind. 

Every memory she’d shared with Ben- with Kylo Ren, with the Supreme Leader, every title he’d taken on since she’d known him.

Takodana. 

Lush green forests.

The menacing hum of his lightsaber.

_ Forget the droid. We have what we need. _

The cell.

Stagnant air.

The distant, rhythmic marching of the troopers.

_ You know I can take whatever I want. _

Starkiller Base.

The first time she’d ever felt snow. 

Black depths as she was thrown against a tree.

_ I can show you the ways of the Force. _

Ahch-To.

The strange, almost magnetic pull she’d felt.

A feeling of dread when her eyes met his.

_ Can you see my surroundings? I can’t see yours. _

Beneath the Millennium Falcon.

Rain pattering against the pebbles outside. 

That feeling of  _ connection  _ again.

_ You have that look in your eyes. From the forest. _

That dark night on Ahch-To.

The awkward tension in the air.

Her voice, thick with tears.

_ Let the past die. Kill it, if you have to. _

Rey’s stony hut.

The crackling heat of the fire.

Their fingers, brushing together.

_ You’re not alone. _

The  _ Supremacy _ .

Cold, iron cuffs crushing her wrists.

Mere inches between her and Ben.

_ I know when the moment comes, you’ll be the one to turn. _

Snoke’s throne room.

The stark, bloody red of the walls.

Stinging cuts on her arm as ash drifted down around her.

That pleading, almost  _ childish  _ whimper.

_ Please. _

Crait.

A scent not unlike that of the ocean surrounding her.

Eyes interlocked with his.

Nothing.

Pasaana, after a long year of silence.

The beautiful, handmade beads strung across her neck.

Red, angry veins in the helmet she once feared.

_ I don’t want to have to kill you. I’m going to find you, and I’m  _ _ going to turn you to the dark side, by offering you my hand again. You’ll take it. _

Above Kijimi.

Frigid air with the faint scent of metal.

His leatherbound hand still outstretched to her.

_ You know what you need to do. You know. _

Kef Bir, the ocean planet.

Vast black oceans, raging endlessly.

The bitter sting of salt on a wound.

Only silence as Ben’s wound stitched itself together.

And then there was Exegol.

And nothing.

And then Ben was there.

Rey only hoped she could be there for him too.


	2. Ajan Kloss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look into post-battle back on the rebel base.

BACK ON AJAN KLOSS

“Rey… she didn’t make it.” Finn whispered. Poe’s gleeful expression dropped instantly. Celebration was rampant in the humid air of Ajan Kloss, but Poe couldn’t hear it as he zeroed in on those five words. 

“What?” He’d stopped completely, his eyes wide and worried. “How do you know?” BB-8 rolled up to Finn’s side, questioning little beeps emitting from him.

“It’s a feeling… She hasn’t come back,” he choked out, the celebration around him silenced in his mind. “I can’t… it’s like I can’t even feel her spirit anymore.” Confusion crossed Poe’s face, then a little understanding, settling on the dull, bittersweet grief. He wrapped his arms around Finn, ignoring the hot tears that stained his pilot’s uniform. Long, low, drawn-out beeps came from BB-8 in what could only be described at a robot’s wail. 

Rose was the first to notice the two. Scanning the area, she concluded the worst when she couldn’t find Rey in the crowd nearby. She hung her head low. Rose hadn’t known Rey well, but she knew that she’d been brave, kind, and a good friend to Finn as well as to those who loved her. Chewie came next, the small whisper of  _ Rey  _ from Rose enough to draw a long howl from deep within his throat. That got the attention of all who were near, and a veil of silence spread across the rebel base. 

A vigil was held that night for the fallen Jedi. A fire was lit, the fiery blaze crackling in the starry, clear night. Poe stood in front of it, the brightness in his eyes dulled despite the bright flames before him. Finn, Chewie, C-3PO, and Maz stood at his side. The rest of the Resistance stood in a crowd on the other side in mourning, some holding dim, white lights in their hand.

“Today, we lost a lot of people. Too many. Our friends, our family, people we’d only bumped into once or twice. Among those people was Rey. She fought at our side in battle, as brave as those who came before her. She faced dangers that any other would run from, dangers that any other would not even understand. She stood in the face of Emperor Palpatine, striking him down and ending a war that we fought for endlessly.” Poe paused his speech, swallowing the lump in his throat. “This fire burns in her honor and in the memory of all those who lost their lives to save the galaxy.” He dropped a small, chalky ball into the fire and stepped back as the flames shot upwards and turned a pearlescent white. 

Nods of approval rippled through the crowd, solemn murmurs of “May the Force be with their souls” dissipating in the humid night air.

Finn left shortly after, mumbling “I need to be alone.” as he walked away into the dark.

Little did they know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a vigil scene really bad. The white fire thing isn't something I remember from any Star Wars funeral, but I liked the idea and wanted to add it in. I'm going to clear this up now, because it's not important to the plot, but Finn can't sense Rey because currently she's still using Ben's donated life force to survive until her own supply is replenished. (Life force is weird.)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben begins to feel settled on Ahch-To.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 is here. bon appetit

The blood and grime of Exegol was long gone from Rey’s skin. It had been replaced by the faint, sweet scent of grass from the pale green bar of soap, which was shaped down by about one-third from scrubbing so hard in just one use.

She was kneeling at Ben’s bedside now, a damp cloth pressed to his cheek as she gently rubbed away the dried blood on his face. He was so peaceful right now, almost childish in the way that a faint smile rested on the corners of his mouth. The age, the stress, all of his torment melted away from under his eyes as he dreamed.

Rusted and scabbing cuts were still there, a permanent reminder that he was battle-torn. Every time he saw his reflection he’d remember the violent battles he’d fought against a thousand different opponents, even if these wounds were only inflicted by one.

Or, at least, that’s how Rey thought it would go. It certainly happened to her, when she caught a distorted, rippling version of herself gazing back at her from a water trough on Jakku, and it would shoot back at her the memories of tumbling over a glass shard in the ruins of the Star Destroyer, or when a filthy trader wrapped his claws around her arm and asked her how much a “pretty little thief” like her would cost. She ran her fingers over the place where pink lines and shallow divets once marked her. Those scars only carried evil, a silent scourge on her skin. But now they were gone, lifted away by Ben. 

She eyed the deep violet sky through the window. Night was falling and only now did she feel the weary aching of her tired bones. The battle on Exegol seemed as if it happened in a different dimension, in a different time, and yet it had only occurred earlier that day. Leaning back against the wooden bench, wrapping a fuzzy blanket around her shoulders, her eyes drifted shut and she let the gentle hold of sleep carry her off. 

The wind pushed itself through the tall grass, the gentle whispers carrying across the island. A flock of Porgs cooed happily in the sunshine, their young chasing after worms in the dirt. Grey-blue waves lapped lazily at the pebbly beach, thin strands of seaweed catching on the smooth edges of the rocks. The Lanai village was peaceful, the caretakers going about their daily routine.

The breeze came to its final stop in a domed, stone hut- in which resided two sleeping figures. One, the girl, stirred as the crashing of waves on the shores reached her ears. She lay curled up on the floor in front of a bench, where the boy lay with one arm hanging downwards, his fingers unconsciously brushing over the girl’s hand. 

Rey’s eyes fluttered awake drowsily, squinting in the rays of daylight that hit her face. Her fingers tangled lazily with… wait a minute. She turned her head upward, focusing her gaze on Ben’s drooping hand over hers. A smile flickered across her lips as she sat up, pressing her free hand to his forehead. Warm, but not feverish. 

“Ben.” She whispered, her hand cradling his face. She didn’t expect an answer from him, startling when he mumbled incoherently and his eyes opened into two narrow slits. 

“Rey?” He asked, grunting as he tried to sit up. Rey put one hand on his chest and one bracing his back as she eased him back down.

“Not so fast. How do you feel?” She did her best to disguise her worry, instead keeping the delighted part of her clear on her face. Ignoring the question, he shakily placed his hand over hers, earning a small, relieved smile from Rey.

“Are you okay?” His lack of concern for himself was endearing, but Rey needed to know if he was alright.

“We won, Ben.” It was worth telling him first, to see him close his eyes in relief. “I brought you to Ahch-To. We’re safe.” A thumb stroked the back of her hand gently like he was trying to comfort her instead of the other way around. His free hand wrapped around the back of her head and he tugged her down toward him, but before he went further he gazed at her with an uncertain asking in his eyes. To answer, Rey leaned in and kissed him softly, Ben’s fingers tangled in her hair. 

Kisses like this were nicer when she didn’t have to worry about his injuries.

She tilted back if only slightly, looking into his eyes. They were captivating, a rich brown that reminded her of the exquisite gems she’d caught glimpses of in foreign marketplaces. 

“I wanted to wait until you were awake. Is it alright if I cut open your shirt? It’s ruined, anyhow.” She asked him, trying to mask the awkward flush that crept up her cheeks. 

“Yea,” he replied quietly, clearly feeling the same way she did. Rey was quick to grab the knife from where she’d put it the day before, carefully wedging the blade between cloth and skin and sawing it through the thin threads of his shirt. She helped him slide the sweater off his arms, and every time her skin touched his it was a new sensation, a new sort of excitement that filled her soul. Despite having seen him shirtless before, she felt heat pool somewhere as she took in his muscular build for what felt like the first time.

His chest was battered, but the worst of it centered on his ribs, taking its form in an ugly, splotchy bruise. Rey examined the area, apologizing when her hand grazed across it and he winced. Bruised ribs, not broken, she told him. Being a scavenger on Jakku meant injuries, and often. She’d spent her fair share of time waiting with cuts and sprains in a dirty lobby for a doctor’s assistance. She knew how to tell the difference between bruised and broken. 

“Hold on,” she said. The dresser had been left unexplored, but now Rey rustled through the drawers as she searched for something to help Ben. Only cobwebs and dust turned up in her hand. Ben’s eyes wandered, scanning the small, mysterious hut that he’d awoken in, settling on Rey as she dug through the chest. She slid open the last drawer, expecting another empty turnout. But this time around, a glint caught her eye. Reaching down, she examined the small jar in her grasp. Grey with dust, the lid twisted open with a squeak under her grip. A clean, fresh smell rose up to greet her, reminding her of the medical wards on the Resistance’s ship.

“There’s no way,” she breathed disbelievingly.

“What is it?” Ben asked, craning his neck up to see what she held.

Rey stood, walking back to Ben’s side and tilting the bottle forward. “It’s bacta gel. Luke must have stored some here when he came.” She stopped when she’d realized what she’d said.

“Luke lived here?” Confusion rippled across his face before it clicked. “This is where he was the whole time.” He quieted, listening to the thunderous ocean in the distance. “An ocean planet.” The hut was silent for a few minutes. Faint chattering from the caretakers could be heard outside, as the vigorous scrubbing and sweeping had commenced earlier that morning.

“I was going to tell you.” Rey broke the silence, trying to explain herself, but Ben placed his hand on hers.

“I know you were. It’s okay.” God. She was so grateful for  _ him _ , for Ben Solo in all his patience. “So what about the bacta?” Rey brightened when he mentioned the old jar in her hand, and she described to him how it worked as she spread it across his injured side, tenderly as to avoid hurting him. For good measure, she applied a few dots of the cold jelly to his face where he’d been cut.

“I haven’t used bacta in a long time. I think it should be healed in about four hours.” Doubt lingered at the end of her sentence. “I’m sorry. I’m no doctor.” Ben simply smiled as an acceptance of her apology. She relaxed, settling down next to him. Ben pulled himself closer so that his head rested in her lap, the grassy scent of her skin absolutely  _ intoxicating  _ to him. If it was possible, he pressed his face closer into the crook of her knee in the most comfortable way he could. She brushed her fingers through his inky black hair, still soft despite not being washed for who knows how long. 

Soon he was sleeping, endearingly soft snores coming from him. Rey was quick to follow, her head lolling to the side as the sun ticked upward in the sky.

Seven hours.

That’s how long they stayed like that, Ben passed out in Rey’s lap.

Rey woke with a sore pain in the side of her neck, carefully tilting it up and wincing at the ugly  _ pop  _ she heard. 

The first discovery she made was that the bench was wider than she’d originally thought. It could comfortably hold them both, but Rey would let Ben make that decision.

The second was that Ben had already healed. Bruised, just like she’d thought. 

“Ben,” she whispered, leaning down and kissing his forehead. “Wake up.” He groaned and buried his face in her leg.

“‘M tired.”

“Ben, you’ll want to see this.” He rolled over, facing up to stare at Rey. She narrowed her eyes at him playfully, but quickly forgot everything she was about to do when he outstretched his hands and brushed his thumb across her lips. She leaned into his touch, taking in his warmth now as if she was to be trapped on Hoth for the rest of her life. He grinned at her reaction from below, then moved his head away from her and sat up.

He paused for a moment like he’d made a revelation. Glancing down, his hand drifted across his side, bracing for any pain that might have followed. He eased his hand away and carefully dropped one leg over the side of the bed, letting his weight fall on it. He stood fully, a small, disbelieving laugh escaping his lips.

“I don’t believe it.” He commented. “It shocks me every time, the way bacta works.” This was the first time that Rey had seen him stand on his own since Exegol, and now her eyes swept over his wide, muscular frame. He caught her wandering eyes and pretended not to see the blush on her face. Trying to distract herself, she passed him and shoved a bundle of clothing in his direction.

“Go take a bath, Solo.” She ordered, handing him a bar of soap. “I’ll point you in the direction of the pond.”

He followed her outside, dragging his eyes over the jagged landscape. The sky was clear today, the sun beaming down in warm, relaxed waves. A caretaker pushed a creaking cart by, paying no mind to the newcomers as she set to work washing a set of robes. Rey saw the way he watched it all, taking in the pure, natural beauty of the island. She stood on her toes to whisper the location of the pond she’d bathed in earlier on, but she added that he could take as long as wanted to admire the planet. He’d simply smiled and trod off toward to pond, but not before leaving his lover with a kiss on her forehead. 

Rey was lounging on a boulder when he came back, soaking up the rays of the late afternoon sun. She almost didn’t recognize Ben, his iconic, shadow-black attire gone from his body and replaced by sand-colored robes like hers. 

“How do they feel?” She rolled off the rock and approached him, taking his hand in hers. Light colors looked good on him, she realized, admiring the way it balanced out his dark hair. 

“Different,” he replied. “I feel clean.” Rey knew he meant it in more ways than one. Circling her arms around him, she hugged him tightly. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her in, embracing the newfound sense of safety and care that both she and Ahch-To provided. 

The breeze was quick to come between them as they shifted away. Ben felt a nudge at his foot, and upon looking down, a Porg poked him again in his calf. Rey stifled a laugh at the little creature, picking it up. It’s soft feathers ruffled against her skin, and it cooed in Ben’s face as she held it out to him.

He tilted his head curiously as he came closer, staring down its beady eyes. “What is it?” he asked as he vengefully poked it back, earning a strange little caw from the critter.

“It’s a Porg. They’re quite docile, actually- quit poking it, you’ll scare it!” She stroked the silky down on its head. It chirped with pleasure as she pet it, and Ben peered at it with interest. His finger hovered over its head, beginning to lightly pat it. The little creature cooed again at the interaction, and Ben smiled. He could get used to this life, a simple and carefree life with Rey. In full honesty, it was all he wanted. To be happy here, with  _ her.  _ To hear her laugh like she just had, sounding so happy, so innocent. To just  _ be. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fucking love porgs. have a WONDERFUL day reylos


End file.
